This invention relates to mechanical sealing devices containing a deformable cover or jacket element typically made of elastomeric and or Teflon materials and a metallic resilient spring energizer which readily inserted into this jacket and locked in place. A number of different configurations of mechanical spring seals are known, as for example my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,542 and 4,508,356 and where These types of seals are used in a variety of applications which calls for different types of energizers, typically all existing jacket elements are manufactured for only one specific type of energizer and if one needs to change any of springs one needs to manufacture a completely new jacket or cover thus creating a huge problem since a completely new jacket has to be manufactured, since this types of seals are increasingly being used in a variety of applications under consistently changing environments where one type of expander cannot perform as well as another when working conditions change at which internal spring element has to be replaced with another type, this patent allows us to simply replace spring element with another on the site. This patent also makes it possible to use a modified angular “C” (Ref. my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,356) along with tapered notched configuration which is explained in summary of this invention.